


【南北车】写手的自作自受

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi





	【南北车】写手的自作自受

画师绫x写手依 abo  
————分割线————  
“哒哒哒……”洛天依一双手在笔记本的键盘上敲打着。  
乐正绫坐在床上拿着平板画画，顺便还哼着不成曲的小调。  
为什么是洛天依坐在电脑前码字而不是乐正绫在数位板上画画呢？  
因为某乐正姓大老板，直接高配iPadPro送到了自家妹妹手上。  
哼，有钱了不起啊。当洛天依看到乐正绫在平板上划来划去的时候表示不屑。  
然后当乐正绫舒舒服服躺在被窝里，靠着抱枕，架起平板画画，而自己要么捧着个小手机码到眼睛疼还会被砸脸，要么在电脑前坐得腰疼的时候……有钱真的了不起。  
“嗯？”乐正绫疑惑地抬起头闻了闻空气中淡淡的茉莉花香，为什么天依信息素的味道这么酸呢？  
“我写完了，以后不接稿了，赶死了。”洛天依狠狠一敲句号键，向后瘫在椅子里。  
“我三分之一都没画好。”乐正绫幽幽地瞥了眼显示屏，同样的时间，写手完工了，画手还在头秃。  
“不画了，我来给你捉虫。”乐正绫一下子扔掉了平板，溜到洛天依旁边，把抱着腿缩在椅子上一脸懵地看着自己的某人抱起来，霸占了她的椅子然后把洛天依放在自己身上。  
“诶~接了篇车啊，还是我俩的女儿。”乐正绫将鼠标换到左边，右手揽着洛天依的腰，身子贴着她的后背微微前倾，下巴很舒适地搁在洛天依的肩膀上。  
“别念出来啊！”耳边乐正绫像是碎碎念的声音带着温热的气息全部打在耳朵上，因为距离太近，碎碎念的内容正是自己写的车。  
“念出来才能捉虫啊，光看的话错字都直接改过来了。”乐正绫全然不知道自己的动作对洛天依撩拨效果有多大，语气十分正义凛然。  
洛天依非常想要掰开乐正绫的手从这让自己腰酸背痛的电脑前离开，只是腰间的手仅仅是搂着就让身体失去了反抗的念头，耳边还有乐正绫平淡的声音，只是那内容怎么让人平淡。  
“嗯？”乐正绫动鼠标的手一顿，四周茉莉花的香气比刚才浓得多，这味道里面夹杂着的信息也有些不同。  
“啊……”乐正绫听见了轻微的喘息声，被自己右手困住的人在颤抖着。  
反应过来的乐正绫意识到自己刚才的所作所为对于一个被自己标记的Omega有多大影响，视线离开电脑屏幕往下，洛天依的双手已经难以控制地触碰到了睡裤的边缘。  
“天依。”乐正绫的轻唤惊醒了洛天依，迅速地收回手有些不知所措。  
“在我念到正戏前给自己做好扩张。”乐正绫像是恶魔一般给洛天依下达了命令。  
“！等……阿绫，唔嗯~”洛天依立刻想要反抗，还没有什么实质性的动作，一只温热的手掌已经覆盖在自己的胸口，只轻轻一揉，身子便软了下来，令人害羞的嘤咛也随之出口。  
“不要……阿绫……别……”洛天依说话已经带上了喘息，耳边自己写的一字一句清晰地被念出。  
“唔~”乐正绫的手玩弄着洛天依的胸部，继续用平淡无起伏的声音念着屏幕上的文章。  
意识到乐正绫不会停下后，洛天依咬着下唇，双手颤颤巍巍地拉开睡裤探了进去。  
“唔嗯~”洛天依的指尖触到一片湿滑，脸上迅速红到了耳根子，听自己写的文听湿了什么的……都怪乐正绫啊。  
乐正绫滚动鼠标的声音就像是催命的阎罗，洛天依顾不得羞耻，左手双指分开了紧闭的花唇，右手食指像是慢动作一样朝穴口探去。  
“唔~阿绫……”只进到一个指关节，洛天依就被羞耻心击垮了，如果没有乐正绫那一声唤醒了自己，那么这种事还能做下去，但现在大脑里一片清明，而且从刚才开始乐正绫就收敛了自己的信息素，空气中仅存的一点也被自己浓郁的茉莉香盖过。  
“你……呜~信息素放出来……”耳边的声音一刻不停，听内容，距离前戏结束已经不远了，而自己现在连一根手指都放不进去，她毫不怀疑乐正绫马上会直接按着自己进入正戏，左手离开身下无力地勾着乐正绫的衣袖。  
轻笑声入耳，洛天依还没来得及害羞就被攻击欲望极强的墨水香包了个严实，Alpha的味道令Omega一瞬间停止了呼吸，随后便是加重的喘息声。  
“唔啊~进……进去了……嗯~”脑子里的理智被一点点抽走，欲望开始称霸，食指在爱液的润滑下很轻易地整根没入，曲起指节在内壁上摩挲，身体很快就传出了不够的信号。  
“哈~阿绫……慢…啊~慢点……”就连本人都分不清是自己把小穴中作祟的手指当成了乐正绫的，还是想让她念慢一点的意思了。  
很快地加入了第二根手指，洛天依本能地模仿着乐正绫以前的动作，左右旋转着抽送，弓起手指将小穴撑开，用指尖触碰内壁上的敏感处。  
“结束了哦。”一道声音在耳边炸了开来，洛天依下意识地抽手却在途中狠狠刮过了一处敏感，快感从尾椎一路传到大脑，洛天依的身子绷紧，却因为没有进一步的动作从高潮边缘滑落。  
“唔嗯~”洛天依伏在了电脑桌上，双腿夹紧小幅度地摩擦以此缓解没法高潮的难耐。  
“扩张好了？”乐正绫的声音如跗骨之蛆又出现在洛天依耳边，有气无力地应了一声，任由乐正绫扯掉两人的睡裤。  
“唔啊~慢……阿绫你……哈~慢……”洛天依被乐正绫握着腰肢提起，颤抖的穴口被腺体撑到极限，被咬紧的快感差点让乐正绫松开手，不然苦的就是洛天依了。  
乐正绫一边扶着洛天依让她一点点吞入自己的腺体，一边埋头在她雪白的背上盖上章，展开的蝴蝶骨上有一枚牙印，看上去像是自己囚禁了某只展翅飞翔的鸟儿。  
“我忍不住了。”乐正绫不负责任地通知了一声洛天依，双手放开了洛天依的腰，后者哪里有力气撑住自己的身子，顺着重力落下，小穴被迫吞入了最后一截腺体。  
“啊~太深……哈啊~太深了……唔~”洛天依差点被这下深入弄得高潮，浑身打着抖，背部的线条也因为身体紧绷显露出来。  
“自己动动。”乐正绫用信息素一步步把洛天依引向欲望的深渊，墨水香似乎完全不符合乐正绫的性格，她更喜欢看洛天依因为自己而崩溃的样子，不过这些也是建立在自己喜欢她的前提上。  
“唔嗯~”乐正绫成功了，洛天依顺应着身体的欲望撑着桌子将身体抬高，腺体从紧致温热的小穴中抽出一部分，随后力气一卸，重力会把身体拉回原味，腺体会狠狠叩击深处的敏感以缓解一点点空虚。  
乐正绫靠在椅背上欣赏着眼前香艳的一幕，蝴蝶骨上的齿痕，背部星星点点的红印，自己肿胀的腺体撑开了粉嫩的穴口，每次抽送都能看见数不尽的爱液被自己带出。  
“阿绫……唔哼~阿绫……”略带哭腔的呼喊戳中了乐正绫的心，探身搂住了洛天依，左手顺着曲线向上握住一边的柔软，右手环住洛天依的身体稍稍用力钳住了她的腰。  
“不许喊停。”乐正绫的动作完全把洛天依囚禁在了自己怀里，信息素缠绕上洛天依身体的每一寸，抬头咬着她的颈后腺体强势地说道。  
“啊~”被Alpha咬住后颈的洛天依便失去了身体的控制权，即使很快被松开，也在身体起起落落，腺体的抽送冲撞中失去了自我。  
乐正绫毫不留情的掐着洛天依的腰将她提起，比刚才她自己的动作大得多，腺体近乎抽出了一半，然后再一次性全部没入，腺体每次都会精准地撞上生殖腔。  
“不……唔~轻……呜…轻点……阿绫……唔啊！”洛天依也不知道怎么就激起了乐正绫的欲望，身后的人突然站了起来，箍住自己腰的手松开撑在了桌上，身高差的出现使得乐正绫的腺体强硬地挤进了狭小的生殖腔入口。  
“唔~阿绫……退……唔嗯~退出去……好…好不好？”洛天依的身体颤抖着，被操进生殖腔这种事之前也只发生过一次，还是在乐正绫被信息素刺激得失去理智的时候。  
“不要。”乐正绫这时候的任性对于洛天依就是绝望。  
张口咬破了洛天依颈后的腺体，墨水瞬间染黑的茉莉花，乐正绫的抽送越来越用力，每次都要撑开生殖腔的小口才会稍稍后退，到最后已经不顾洛天依的哭喊在腔口处小幅度地抽送。  
“唔~呜……阿绫……太重了……要……哈啊~坏掉了~”洛天依何尝不是失去了理智，属于Alpha的味道侵占了整个身体，粗大的腺体撑开了小穴的每一处，满足感遍布全身，嘴里虽然哭喊着不要，腔口却像小嘴一般吮吸着入侵者。  
“射在里面喽。”乐正绫咬着洛天依的耳廓，并没有询问的意思，只是单纯地告诉她一声。  
“哈啊~”小小的生殖腔迅速被Alpha灌满，白色的液体被腺体堵在了小穴中，只是量实在太多，仍有不少从穴口溢出，顺着大腿内侧流下。  
“啊~好胀……呜啊~”等到Alpha的高潮结束，Omega的小腹已经微微隆起了，乐正绫暂时抽出了腺体，将洛天依转了个身让她面对着自己，拉着她坐在椅子上，坏心思地又用腺体堵住了不断流出白浊液体的小穴，洛天依哼哼两声也没力气反抗，伸手抱住了乐正绫。  
“累了？”乐正绫轻抚着洛天依的背帮她理顺呼吸。  
“过分。”洛天依恢复了点力气，马上用力咬了乐正绫的肩膀。  
“痛，我是按照你写的来做的。”乐正绫得了便宜还在这委屈。  
“我写你就照着做啊。”洛天依还想继续咬的时候就被乐正绫的信息素控制住了。  
“你再咬我试试看。”乐正绫扶着洛天依的肩膀推开她，狠狠瞪了她一眼，腺体稍稍一顶作势要继续。  
“呜~”洛天依立刻怂了下来，眼泪汪汪地抓着乐正绫的衣服，“我错了……”  
“去洗澡？”乐正绫用手指捻了把洛天依的腿根处，自己的，洛天依的，各种液体混在一起。  
“嗯。”  
虽然某人又按照洛天依文里写的，在浴室进行了第二场，隔天浑身酸痛的洛天依认识到了一件事，不要再写车了。  
最羞耻的是乐正绫这个人还爆肝把这篇不算标点长达万字的纯车画出来了，用的角色是神似两人的女儿，呵，会画画真的了不起。


End file.
